


and here you are, glowing sun

by youngbloodbuzz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Meeting Fans, No Plot/Plotless, Pilot Fic, Prompt Fic, kara loves national city so much, my love letter to pilot kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodbuzz/pseuds/youngbloodbuzz
Summary: A character study and exploration of Kara's journey and emotions of becoming a superhero.





	and here you are, glowing sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/gifts).



> so this started off as a kind of song prompt based on "Minimum" by Charlie Cunningham that i was supposed to write in goddamn february and it somehow evolved into This plus a bonus fanmix good god
> 
> beta'd by volando-voy who possibly briefly died from all my passive voice

She can feel Winn’s eyes on her. He’s been doing that a lot ever since they returned from their rooftop rendezvous to settle back at their desks, and while for the most part he’s been doing it with the wide eyes of a five year old who was just told that _Yes Winn, There Is a Santa Claus_ , she thinks this time it has to do with the fact that she can’t stop shaking her leg.

It had to be _today,_ of all days, that Cat doesn’t have her hitting the pavement with her trademark Cat Grant’s Laundry List of Unreasonable Demands. Demands that included a very specific sencha green tea at a very specific temperature from that place near the outskirts of the city, far enough that Kara could risk flying over for it.

Instead, she’s spent most of her day either running around the building or at her desk like a tactician setting up the front lines: gathering notes and files between various departments while carefully dodging equally frantic coworkers, tearing apart her painstakingly planned schedule of Cat’s day with one hand while sending calls with various media figures through to Cat with the other. A warpath to get absolutely _any_ information about the city’s new hero. Cat Grant, the General, and Kara Danvers, the plain old assistant, new hero in disguise.

Her. Kara Danvers, a hero. Holy cow… James called her a hero.

When Winn continues to eye her, his brow furrowed in fascination (and the tiniest amount of fear), she turns up her chin and meets his eyes with a silent challenge and exasperation.

He blinks and smiles sheepishly. She can see more questions on the tip of his tongue, as if the barrage of questions he threw at her after her little talent show on the roof wasn’t enough for him.

* * *

 

“Since when have you been able to fly? Do you also have super hearing? Is that how you can always tell when Ms. Grant arrives? Does this mean you’re _actually_ like Superman? I thought he was the only one left - ”

“Winn - ”

“Wait, are you _related_ to Superman? _Wait_ , does this mean you’re an actual _alien_?” He gasps, exaggerated and loud, his eyes wide as if she had committed a great betrayal. He points an accusing finger at her and hisses, “You said aliens didn’t exist!”

“Winn!” She hisses back, grabs his hand - _‘Gently!_ ’ Alex’s voice in the back of her mind echoes - and presses the elevator button more times the necessary. “Alex already hates that I’ve exposed myself to the world, she’ll _kill me_ if everyone at CatCo discovers who I am on the day where _everyone_ wants to know, and she’ll kill _you_ specifically if it’s because of you!”

He falls blissfully silent as they wait for the elevator. She can hear Winn’s heart pounding, almost loud enough to drown out her own hammering heart, though she suspects his has more to do with the fact that he just discovered his best friend has superpowers. Kara’s heart on the other hand - _oh Rao -_ she can’t believe she just did that. Exposed herself like that to someone who wasn’t Alex or Eliza.

There’s a rush of genuine joy in her veins just at the fact that Winn hasn’t run off into the sunset. Even his dutiful silence in response to her panic despite the fact that no one is even around to overhear them elevates her joy. She can’t keep her smile off her face as she can feel him buzzing next to her.

The elevator door dings open and they enter, and just as she presses the button to their floor -

“Okay, but you _did_ read my site, didn’t you?”

She half laughs and half groans. “Winn,” she says weakly as he smiles cheekily at her.

She smiles back, and for a moment it feels like they’re two kids sneaking cookies out of a cookie jar. “Okay, yes...they... _we_ exist,” she finally admits after a beat.

Her laughter echoes in the elevator as Winn fists pumps and cheers loudly, and she proceeds to answer the rest of his questions to his stunned face.

* * *

 

“I’m beginning to think this was a mistake,” she teases, and chuckles when Winn’s face blanches.

With a careful look to Cat’s office, he slowly rolls his chair next to her and says quietly, “If you don’t stop doing that, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna bring down the whole building. I can feel my desk vibrating. Wait… can you even do that? Are you strong enough to cause an earthquake?”

With great effort, she forces her leg to stop moving. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“If you keep it up, someone’s gonna notice. People are gonna suspect.”

“No one suspects anything, they’re too busy to suspect anything. _You_ didn’t suspect anything,” she says with a casual shrug and a fiddle of her glasses, and maybe she speaks too soon because the pen in her hand explodes in her grip. Dave, who had been passing by, stops to stare at her with wide eyes. Alex’s words tumbles out of her mouth, “Uhh, grip training. Rock climbing.”

It’s less eloquent than she wishes to be, definitely less eloquent than Alex had made her practice, but it seems to acquiesce Dave as he gives the mess a pitying smile and walks off.

“Smooth,” Winn mutters, shoving a box of kleenex in her view.

“Shush,” she mutters back and grabs a handful of tissues out of the box.

Winn just snorts, and with a pat on her shoulder he wanders off to find more tissues for her, she hopes.

It isn’t her fault, it really isn’t. It’s not like she _asked_ for her desk to be situated near huge windows, in the perfect spot for the midday sun to pour through and cascade her in wonderful invigorating sunlight.

She’s just anxious, that’s all, anxious to get back in the skies and _do something._ Her skin almost vibrating with unbridled energy, she wants more than anything to burst from a window and fly above the clouds. To feel the wind in her hair, cutting at her cheeks and cooling her warm skin as she zips between buildings downtown. To fly low over the ocean and let her hand graze the water.

“Keira!”

She freezes, stares down at her stained hand and desk, dirty kleenex strewn about. Oh, wonderful. Great. Just perfect timing. Kara grimaces and almost lets out a whimper.

She stands just as Winn appears abruptly by her side with wet paper towels, as if he’s the one with superpowers, and together, with breathless and panicked giggling, they rush to clean her hand as much as possible.

“Keira, if I have to waste one more second of my precious time - “

He shoves her towards Cat’s office and without prompting or asking, then attempts to clean her desk.

Yeah, she’s pretty sure. This was an excellent idea.

* * *

 

Kara doesn’t realize the depths of what she’s stepping into until Winn is shoving hastily drawn sketches under her nose when they’re stuffing chinese in their faces in her apartment. Most of them are half finished and drawn chaotically with a pen, but all of them are ideas for Kara’s suit.

She didn’t even realize that a suit was an option or just how much she wanted one until that moment.

The news drones on in the background, with various anchors theorizing and analyzing about the girl who saved the plane, as Kara and Winn debate over the suit. The colour scheme; the deep blues and the vibrant reds. Pants or no pants. Cape or no cape. The type of fabric. The last one ends up being mostly a one-sided argument on Winn’s part much to Kara’s amusement as he flips through page after page of his design ideas and notes, digging through a pile of different fabrics on Kara’s dining table.

She can already see it coming together in her mind, like puzzle pieces drifting together to create a picture of her suit. The last piece in the center being her house sigil, placed right over her heart.

“Since when are you an expert on fabric?” Kara laughs in between bites.

Winn pauses his rambling and gives her a haughty stare that rapidly melts into something akin to embarrassment. “Well since we’re sharing secrets today, I was maybe, possibly, the head costume designer in my theatre programs in high school and in college. I can’t really confirm.”

She _does,_ however, put her foot down against the revealing suit that came across more beachwear than something to save the world in.

“Wonder Woman wore a bathing suit.”

“Uh-huh. Name one time _.”_

“Um…”

* * *

 

She’s not embarrassed — at least she’s trying not to be — but she’s starting to realize that maybe her flying skills the night she saved the plane were a fluke due to the adrenaline rush of _saveAlexsaveAlexsaveAlex_ running through her head.

Kara almost flies into a building once or twice, and she _definitely_ flies into a heap of grass and dirt, but it’s cool, it’s fine, no one needs to know except maybe the bystanders on the sidewalk and those in buildings who startle at the sight of her floating outside. She usually gives them bright smiles and waves, and flies off or zooms away before they can get their cameras out.

Despite Winn’s prior judgement on them, she wins the cape argument in the end, and a rush fills her as she soars above the city for the first time with the cape flapping behind her, the sound almost comforting.

Not for the first time, Kara wonders if maybe this was how Kal felt when he first revealed himself to the world. A sense of joy, and an undercurrent of fear that usually comes with jumping and falling into the unknown, that _this_ is what they were made to do. She had walked a fine line when she was a teenager, trying to solve a small town mystery with Alex, until her vow had her firmly planting her feet on the ground.

Goosebumps crept along her skin when James had mentioned Kal’s first feat was also saving a plane. It’s not like she didn’t know, she definitely knew. She had soaked up every single thing she could about Kal and his heroics in her first year on earth. Every article in the Daily Planet, every front page photo.

It hadn’t occurred to her then, when he had brought her to the Danvers, just how she had lost him, until the day she had finally plucked up the courage to read the article _I Spent The Night With Superman_ for the first time, something had hollowed out inside of her and had remained empty til this day. It was only then that it had begun to finally sink in, just how she had failed her promise to her mother.

* * *

 

She dips low over High Park, lets her hand graze the tall trees as she takes in the smell of the food trucks. Her stomach grumbles, and she groans in hunger. She almost considers landing to grab maybe five orders of the best burger combos they can offer when she remembers she isn’t carrying any money. She groans again, loudly, and makes a mental note to remind Winn that she needs pockets.

That’s when she hears it, “Oh! Oh, dude! Holy shit, it’s that lady! It’s the blurry lady from the plane!”

“What?! The Blur?”

Kara startles so hard she nearly crashes into a tree.

“Oh shi… Sorry, Blur!”

“That’s not her name, idiot. That was Superman’s before he became Superman.”

“Oh, so I guess you’re an expert now?”

If it weren’t for the fact that she’s utterly charmed by the two teenagers bickering by the skatepark, Kara would be hightailing out of there in a giggling panic. It was a boy and a girl, the pair of them dressed in what Kara guesses is the kind of punk wardrobe skaters wore these days. When they finally notice that she’s floated over near them, they pause their arguing to stare up at her in awe.

“Hi,” Kara waves awkwardly. She isn’t exactly sure of the etiquette for meeting fans for the first time. Honestly, she’s not even sure they’re fans at all. Or that she should be doing this in the first place.

“Hi,” the girl waves dumbly, her wide brown eyes unblinking. “You’re… actually flying.”

The tall gangly boy, clearly less shy, yells, “Hi, I think you’re awesome, do you want a donut?” and immediately turns beet red.

Kara bursts into giggles as the girl elbows him hard, then glares and hisses, “Can you be any more embarrassing.”

“Um, it’s fine,” Kara awkwardly cuts in. “I love donuts!” she exclaims, with a wide gesture of her arms.

They both turn back to her and, somehow, the awe deepens. As if she’s just divulged that she’s the second coming. _No_ , she wants to say, as the boy raises a small brown bag towards her with trembling hands, _I’m just like you._

“Uh, are you— are you sure? I didn’t really… do anything,” Kara says instead, wringing her hands.

The boy shakes his head rapidly, his curly hair flopping over his forehead, and shakes the bag towards her, “No, please, I’m totally sure, this is the best day of my life.”

“Best day,” the girl says with a succinct nod.

It’s only after three or so more seconds insistent bag-shaking that she gently accepts, not one to ever really turn away free food. “Thank you,” she says softly, maybe just a little bit bemused.

There’s a part of her that secretly wants to look over her shoulder to search for Alex’s reassuring grin, or the brief roll of her eyes. _Am I doing this right?_ She yearns to ask, but immediately remembers the gut punch of Alex’s reaction to her heroics, her disappointment in revealing herself to the world. Kara _hates_ that they aren’t speaking right now.

She turns her attention back to the teens and gives them a small wave. They wave back in a hilarious moment of unison that finally makes her break out into a beaming smile.

“Stay safe!” she calls down to them and soars away.

Their voices follow her into the sky, the boy groaning, “Oh fuck, oh God, we didn’t even get a picture.”

“We didn’t even ask for her name! Oh, Jesus Christ.”

“We’re morons.”

She laughs into her last bite of a delicious, if undeserved, chocolate glazed donut and lets the wind take her high in the sky, bursting through sparse clouds, air rushing in her ears and her heart pounding in her chest.

 _‘Not so far,’_ a voice that sounds eerily like Alex echoes in her head, and Kara finds herself listening, slowing her ascent until she comes to a hover.

Her breath catches in her throat. She’s never been this high before. Her hand subconsciously reaches for the pendant hanging from her neck and she grasps it. Kara’s always wondered what it’s like, to be someone worth knowing, worth looking up to. Those kids down in the park certainly seem to think she is. She’s spent a decade trying to figure out how to walk on this strange earth, how to _be_ , and now it’s suddenly in the palm of her hands.

The city below her looks strange from so high above, like a lego set of ill-fitting pieces that a kid put together. The harbour and ocean to the west, mountain ranges far to the north, the concrete grids of the city and the suburbs, and the California desert beyond. And at the epicenter, the towering buildings stuffed together amid a tangle of busy streets and bustling freeways.

And she thinks, _my city,_ with a fondness that settles deep in her chest _._ Kal has Metropolis— Kal can have the rest of the world if he wants— but she has her own little corner in the world now, and for some inexplicable reason, she feels like she has big shoes to fill.

It’s a challenge that makes her toes wiggle in her bright red Docs, and her hand dips from the pendant around her neck to her chest, still feeling incomplete without the sigil displayed on her chest.

* * *

 

Winn’s voice buzzes in the bluetooth in her ear, sending her to location to location as he sits comfortably in her apartment, now dubbed (by Winn) “The Headquarters.”

“Winn, I swear if there’s no pizza left—”

“If you really think I can eat three boxes of pizza, one topped with _pineapples_ no less— which, by the way, ew— then you seriously overestimate my munchies.”

“Hey, don’t knock the Hawaiian until you’ve tried it!”

“One, over my dead body. And two, is this your way of telling me you’re seriously not having fun kicking ass right now? Cause I’m telling you, the news is in a whirlwind trying to follow you around the city. My Spidey senses are telling me that Ms. Grant is getting an ulcer as we speak.”

“Okay, one, this is the most fun I’ve had in years. I’m _still_ running on adrenaline from finally proving that I really am invincible to bullets. And two, please do not remind me that I have to deal with Cat tomorrow. If she gets next to no information about me by tomorrow, then she’ll ground the entire Tribune staff to dust for fun, including me.”

“Wellll, maybe we should give them something more to talk about.”

“What do you have?”

“Corner of Broadview and 89th, we got ourselves a classic B and E.”

“On my way.”

* * *

 

Lying on her back, with nothing but the sky below her, the city has a different sound this high above. If she lets herself— in the early morning hours In her apartment, or standing on the sidewalk in the evening— if she gives herself the opportunity, she hears a layer of sounds at different volumes. She likes to think of it sometimes as if she were a stone dropped into a lake, and the sounds of the city were ripples travelling in reverse towards her.

But from here, if she concentrates hard enough, the noise fades into a low murmur, like the sound of waves breaking or the hum of bees. She takes another moment, lets her concentration break and allows the murmur to grow into a cacophony, hundreds of voices blurring into one, the deep rumble of thousands of car engines, the stampede of millions of feet pounding the street.

Kara lets it all grow louder, louder than she’s let in years, to the point where it makes her wince, her ears ringing.

So many lives condensed in one city. It’s... _humbling_ , she thinks. There’s a difference between knowing how many people there are in the world by just listening, and actually seeing from the sky. The sight of the city bigger than life and somehow so small below her makes her shiver, regardless of the warmth that travels along her skin under the setting sun.

She listens more, hears the sound of electricity buzzing through wires, a contagious laugh down by the waterfront, someone singing offkey in their car in traffic. Sirens. Always, always sirens, somewhere in the distance.

A distinct thunder of noise interrupts her, startling her so much that she drops a few feet in the air with a yelp. The sounds of the world ease into the background like she’s twisting the dial on a car radio as the clamor of beating wings comes crashing towards her.

Bewildered, she frowns and looks behind her with a gasp.

A flock of starlings dance in the sky, soaring above and past her towards the city. Feeling the wind of their beating wings whip her hair, Kara’s eyes follows them, a smile lighting up her face.

Kara’s seen them before, once back in Midvale, where there were more trees and she had more time to sit by the coast and watch the birds soar above her. A murmuration. It was one of the natural phenomenons that had fascinated her, much to Alex’s chagrin the first year Kara had lived with the Danvers, when Kara had maybe been too enthusiastic about borrowing books on birds from the library. From anyone else it would seem like a healthy curiosity, but for Alex it was a reminder of Kara’s otherworldliness.

It occurs to her then, with a suddenness the fills her chest with joy, that she could join the birds now if she wanted to. There’s nothing stopping her, not even that nagging Alex voice in the back of her head. But watching them now, swooping together in an intrinsic ballet over the city skyline, she pauses, her breath almost leaving her.

She didn’t realize just how much time she’d spent floating above the city between doing little superhero duties. The sun was nearly set now, casting a glow of red and orange rays across the bay and the city, the light casting bright red reflections off the buildings that towered in the sky and the rippling waters of the ocean. And above it all, the starlings danced.

Her breath comes out trembling as she immediately pulls out her phone and takes a few photos and videos. Most of them come out blurry but she doesn’t care, just as long as she gets it, that she has the memory to keep with her.

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until she looks down at the footage on her phone, a tear dropping onto her wrist as her thumb extends to tap the ‘ _share’_ button. She swallows deeply, her chest tightening, as her thumb scrolls immediately to Alex’s name in her contact list and attaches the best photos and a video in a new message.

The muscles in her hands tense to tell Alex that for one moment, for one aching moment, National City under the setting sun had looked like Krypton, had looked like Argo City under the red light of Rao as a flock of starlings danced in the sky. A perfect amalgamation of both of her worlds.

For the longest time, she’s buried the truest depths of herself— to keep herself safe, to keep _Alex_ safe, regardless of her feeling of potential.

She starts and stops dozens of sentences in her text to Alex, deleting them almost immediately in between watching the starlings fly further away into the distance.

_I’m guessing it’s too late to ask if you want to go flying? Two teenagers gave me a donut today just for stopping to say hello, do you think Clark gets donuts too? I saved four people and stopped a robbery, I feel like this is what Hermione meant by a saving people thing. I realized today that I’d rather risk my own safety than to ever risk your life, don’t you think that’s a funny full circle? I kinda thought so. What’s your favourite bird species? I wish you could be happy for me. I can’t do this without you._

Kara breathes deeply, feels the cool October evening wind cut through her hair, and lets the sound of the city ground her again.

Instead of the outpouring of emotions that bubble under her skin and ache to be released, she merely types out a _Wish you were here_ and hits send before she can regret it.

* * *

 

The city has a different sort of magic at night, she thinks. Gone is the brief image of her homes merged as one, and into a mirror as the stars reflect back at her from earth with the lights of National City.

She feels immediately silly at the thought, but it doesn’t discount the way she feels. It’s a different kind of integration of emotions— continuously shifting into different forms— that she can only describe as Going Forward.

There’s been a shift in the air, one that Kara can feel to the tip of her toes and weighing heavy like a stone in her chest. When she had set to be a superhero, to forge her own path, she didn’t expect her journey to be fraught with Fort Rozz prisoner escapees. Her various battles with Vartox and ultimate victory had proven to be eye-opening on just how unprepared she was, but Kara’s never been one to back away from a challenge and responsibility.

Her caped persona has a name, her mother’s dark truths linger heavy on her shoulders like the cape made out of Kal’s baby blanket, and she has Alex back by her side now, her calm and supportive voice in her earpiece— desperately needed and sacredly received— as she soars in the air.

“Wait, I’m sorry can you repeat that? Did Kara Danvers just turn down _sister night?”_

“I didn’t turn down sister night, I just delayed it. For an hour. Or two.”

“Uh-huh, and I suppose you also want to delay this,” she pauses to breathe in deeply, “incredible-smelling, ridiculous amount of food I ordered.”

Kara pauses mid air and spends an embarrassing amount of time mentally battling the insatiable demon that lives in depths of her stomach. “Maybe thirty minutes,” she finally murmurs, a palm on her abdomen.

She expects Alex to laugh, to give her a traditional sly quip about her eating habits, instead there’s a comfortable silence until Alex softly says, “You know I’m proud of you, right? I feel like...I forgot to tell you that, what with the situation with Vartox and,” she exhales deeply, “everything else.”

_Oh._

She has to float down to sit on the edge of a rooftop as Alex keeps talking, her chest about to burst with unexplained emotion. “I think I don’t tell you that enough, but I really am. Not just about saving people, but for… for choosing to save people. For coming so far.”

“You’re gonna make me cry. You’re my sister, and I love you, but I have to go save people, and I can’t do that while I’m crying, Alex.”

Alex only laughs, and Kara hears how choked and watery it is through the phone. “Well, far be it from me to stop you.”

“We’re gonna cuddle so much when I get home.”

“Go get ’em, Supergirl.”

She shoots back into the sky, feeling more invigorated and light than ever before, Alex’s words curling around her full to bursting heart.

“And Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too.”

“...Okay, maybe fifteen minutes.”

* * *

 

She spends more than her promised fifteen minutes to Alex seeking out situations to assist in. She knows Alex understands, knows that her enthusiasm and eagerness is just the bare surface of her true motivations. She has so much ground to cover, over ten years of lost time to catch up on and live up to.

Kara spends most of the night doing what she suspects is the bare minimum of a superhero. Stopping robberies, preventing car accidents bare seconds before they happen, helping an old woman with her groceries. She doesn’t really have a problem with that.

On one occasion, she stops to assist in a vehicle accident she was too far away to prevent, helping the shaken and obviously tipsy middle aged man out of his wrecked car that he had plowed into a light post. She covertly uses her x-ray vision to look him over, finding no broken bones or injured organs, yet she still gingerly assists him to sit on the edge of the sidewalk.

Kara doesn’t know what to say in these moments besides soft murmured words of comfort. Does she reprimand him for drinking and driving? Does she wait with him for the ambulance and police to arrive? He’s an adult, much older than her with grey hair growing along his temples, surely he could take care of himself now that he was safe, and more or less uninjured. Abruptly, she feels incredibly inexperienced and young as she sits next to him, self-conscious and nervous, but then a yell interrupts their silence.

“Supergirl!”

“Hey! Up here Supergirl!”

Kara blinks and dutifully looks up in bewilderment to the sight of a trio of young adults, one of whom is wearing a college sweater, peering out a window a few stories up in the building across the street, victoriously cheering and waving at her when Kara spots them.

The man next to her bursts into what seems like uncharacteristic giggles and waves up, the uneasy atmosphere breaking with unexpected aplomb. Kara looks back and forth between the students and the man, a slow smile curling her lips until she’s joining in on the giggling and waves back up at their audience.

“Holy shit, I’m sitting next to Supergirl,” the driver says as if realizing this for the first time, with a slight accent and a slurry voice, looking more calm and at ease than before with wide eyes and a beaming smile. “You’re Supergirl, Supergirl saved me!”

Kara feels a blush spread across her cheeks. “That’s me,” she says almost bashfully, not really knowing how to explain that all she did was help him out of his car.

He holds out a hand. “I’m Sunjay, but my friends call me Sonny.”

With a smile, she grasps and shakes his hand, “Nice to meet you, Sonny.”

When the ambulance and police arrive, she stands up and gives the watching students one last smile and a wave goodbye that makes them holler with elation.

“Please stay safe next time, Sonny,” she finally says to the driver as medics begin to attend to him.

He grins guiltily at her and nods, “I promise.”

At the wide gawking eyes of the medics and cops, she smiles cheekily and gives them a thumbs up before she takes off into the night sky with one last, “It was nice to meet you!”

 _Hope, help, and compassion for all,_ she thinks as she lets a hand graze the sigil of the House of El on her chest.

She thinks of her mother’s face, her remarkable stoicism and her pride in the face of imminent destruction, her words: “You will do extraordinary things.”

Kara doesn’t quite know if what she’s doing can be described as extraordinary yet. Stopping a speeding truck with just her face? Sure. Flying? Of course. But giving a shaken drunk driver comfort after a terrifying moment? She wants to believe that it could be enough for now. That it’s only just the start.

 _Are you proud of me yet?_ Kara wonders and looks up at the stars.

Coasting over the freeway, she watches the red and white lights of the cars as she zooms past, feeling absolutely infinite.

Smiling into the night, she lifts higher until she’s soaring over low buildings, the lights of the city reflecting on her skin and suit. She closes her eyes and listens, and like she hoped, she hears sirens in the distance.

* * *

 

When Kara finally arrives home, she crawls clumsily through her window and almost trips over her cape to the sound of Alex laughing on the couch. She immediately squashes the laughter by gleefully collapsing right on top of Alex.

Alex grunts in pain. “Oh God, you’re like cement, please get off me.”

Giggling, Kara readjusts and burrows into Alex’s arms that come to wrap around her shoulders. “No, it’s time for cuddles,” she says, and is immediately betrayed by the loud rumbling of her stomach.

“Five bucks says you won’t last ten minutes,” Alex simply says in response, running a hand over Kara’s hair.

Kara’s stomach rumbles again. “Maybe eight,” she concedes. “I’m so hungry I could eat a cow.”

They’re silent for a while, the tv playing on low in the background. “Did you have fun?” Alex asks, gently breaking the moment.

Kara thinks it over, ponders on how much Alex just asking means to her, and decides. “It’s better now that I can tell you about it. Also, you’re not gonna believe the amount of dogs I saw today.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks if you want the fanmix to go along with this, then head over to my fanmixes tag on my tumblr @youngbloodbuzz :D


End file.
